The Trio Evil
by BlackLavend's
Summary: Mereka awalnya adalah musuh. Hingga kemudian mereka ditunjuk dalam sebuah tim dalam sebuah perlombaan olahraga oleh sang guru dan membuat hubungan 'musuh' itu berubah menjadi hubungan persahabatan. Sok tenar? Sok kaya? Mereka bertiga sok! Kyuhyun (10 tahun), Kai (9 tahun) dan Kyungsoo (10 tahun). Chapter 1 update! Wanna RnR?


**The Trio Evil**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jong In dan Do Kyungsoo**

**Warn : Typo(s), kata-kata kasar, dan lain-lain**

**Disc : Super Junior dan EXO milik EXO fans**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1 : Awal Mula**

Kyuhyun bukannya tidak punya teman. Ia hanya malas untuk berbaur dengan teman-temannya yang lain, terlebih teman-teman yang selalu ia anggap tidak berada dalam level yang sama dengannya. Bukannya mau menyombong, orang-orang pun tahu siapa sebenarnya Choi Kyuhyun, putra tunggal pemilik Hyundai Grup, Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Intinya, dia adalah anak orkay (alias orang kaya). Selain itu, Kyuhyun adalah seorang anak yang dianugerahi IQ berlebihan, serta kemampuan akademis dan non akademis diatas rata-rata anak seusianya. Inilah yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak suka untuk bergaul dengan anak yang tidak satu level dengannya.

Ya, Kyuhyun merasa sempurna. Dan ia merasa berhak menyombongkan hal itu.

Sebelum—

"Oh… jadi, kau mau pesan majalah porno lagi?" tanya seorang bocah sambil tersenyum mesum memandang bocah lain didepannya.

"Bukan aku yang membelinya, tapi kakakku yang sudah SMA," jawab seorang bocah lainnya, malu sendiri karena mendengar ucapan frontal yang keluar dari mulut bocah dihadapannya. Well, percuma saja tadi ia bicara sambil berbisik-bisik padahal orang yang ia ajak bicara malah berkata dengan suara keras.

Suara itu… suara khas rakyat jelata.

Suara yang membuat telinga Kyuhyun mendadak tuli.

Sebuah suara cempreng yang dibenci Kyuhyun sampai-sampai kepalanya mendidih hanya dengan mendengar suara itu dari jarak sepuluh meter, Kim Jong In, si bocah tidak jelas yang dengan cepat menggeser kata 'sempurna' dihidup Kyuhyun dalam sekali tiup. Jelas, orang yang dimaksud Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak se-level dengannya yang merupakan anak orang kaya.

Kim Jong In tidak sempurna seperti dirinya.

Kyuhyun menyadari benar hal itu, tapi karena itulah—

Karena Kim Jong In bukan orang sempurna. Dan Karena ia hanyalah bocah terlanjur jenius yang loncat kelas hingga bisa duduk bersamanya disini, dikelas yang sama. Karena ia hanyalah bocah mesum yang selalu menjadi sorotan kelas karena tingkah gilanya yang selalu bisa membuat suasana kelas terasa hidup. Karena Kim Jong In hanyalah seorang bocah yang terlalu mudah untuk bergaul dengan orang-orang yang tidak mudah untuk diajak bergaul sekalipun, seperti Kim Heechul. Bocah yang sudah dapat predikat _prince of the darkness_ itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang coba-coba untuk mendekatinya selain Kim Jong In, dan sialnya, Heechul sekarang malah sering terlihat selalu berdekatan dengan bocah sinting itu.

Karena itulah… Kyuhyun benci pada Kai, dan hal inilah yang membuatnya memusuhi bocah ingusan yang ia anggap sok tenar itu! Hell ya! Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dia yang paling berhak menyandang gelar 'yang paling tenar' dibandingkan Kai.

"Dio-ah… ajarkan cara penyelesaian soal ini padaku," ucap seorang bocah perempuan sambil menatap bocah yang seumuran didepannya dengan sorot mata kagum.

"Oh yang ini…," kata bocah itu, _big eyes_-nya menatap sang bocah perempuan, sebelum kemudian melempar senyum hangat, "Mendekatlah… sini kuajari," lanjutnya ramah.

Bocah perempuan itu tersenyum senang sebelum kemudian duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, nama bocah itu.

Kyuhyun kembali mendengus. Cih! Sok ramah!

_Satu musuh lagi_, pikirnya.

Ya, satu musuh lagi yang menghalangi sinarnya sebagai yang paling tenar dan yang paling sempurna dikelas itu. Do Kyungsoo, dialah musuh Kyuhyun selain Kim Jong In. Kyungsoo… nyaris sempurna menyamai dirinya. Bocah itu kaya, sama seperti dirinya. Bocah itu punya otak yang lumayan, walaupun masih dibawah kemampuan otaknya dan otak si mesum jenius itu (Kai). Tapi tetap saja, Kyungsoo tetap saingannya. Musuhnya! Rivalnya!

Sret!

Tiga bocah itu berebut memasuki pintu yang ukurannya terlalu kecil untuk dimasuki oleh mereka bertiga. Hingga ketiganya serentak mundur kebelakang, sebelum kemudian saling lempar _death glare_ satu sama lain.

"Hei… kalian berdua, bocah busuk, minggir dari jalanku!" seru Kyuhyun tajam, tidak menyadari dirinya sendiri juga masih bocah.

Kai menatap Kyuhyun meremehkan, senyum miring terlihat dibibirnya.

"Eh-heh… siapa situ? Berani-beraninya nyuruh orang yang paling tenar disini buat minggir," kata Kai menyebalkan.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Hell ya, tenar? Cih! Kau tenar dengan jalan yang 'sesat', hitam!" katanya, kemudian irisnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan merendahkan. "Dan… eww… kotoran masih ada didepanku toh?" tanyanya sambil memandang Kyuhyun jijik dengan gaya berlebihan.

Tiga bocah itu saling lempar _death glare_ lagi, berharap salah satu atau dua dari mereka akan ada yang mati lemas akibat dari _death glare_ tidak penting itu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya mereka sudah kebal dengan _death glare _masing-masing diantara mereka bertiga, karena mereka sudah terlalu sering melakukan perdebatan konyol yang selalu berakhir dengan saling lempar melempar _death glare_ dan akhirnya anak-anak lain yang ingin keluar kelas malah meneriaki mereka bertiga untuk segera minggir serta mengakhiri perdebatan konyol a la anak SD tersebut.

Well, mereka memang masih SD!

Ha-ah… tidak adakah yang mau mengalah, _boy_?

**Lavender**

Jam olahraga, jam yang dibenci oleh Do Kyungsoo. Jam olahraga, berarti jamnya berkeringat, dan Kyungsoo benci berkeringat. Berkeringat hanya akan membuat tampang aristokrat miliknya hancur! Keringat bau itu akan menempel disekujur ditubuhnya bagai kotoran yang sulit dihilangkan kecuali dia mandi. Kyungsoo tidak cukup bodoh untuk memilih mandi ditoilet sekolah. Dua iblis licik (Kyuhyun dan Kai) saingannya itu pasti akan memanfaatkan hal ini untuk mengerjainya. Menguncinya dalam toilet mungkin? Siapa yang tahu!

Mengingat 'kotoran', pikiran Kyungsoo kembali melayang pada dua bocah yang telah menjadi saingannya sejak dia menapakkan kakinya dihalaman SD ini untuk yang pertama kali, tepat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dua orang itu adalah orang gila yang lebih buruk daripada kotoran sekalipun, menurut Do Kyungsoo. Karena dua bocah kurang waras itu adalah kotoran yang sangat sulit dibuang dan disingkirkan!

Saingannya! Musuhnya!

PRIIITTTT!

Bunyi peluit terdengar, membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunan tidak jelasnya dan memilih untuk segera berbaris dilapangan sesuai intruksi sang guru. Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah barisan-barisan itu cukup rapi, sang guru olahraga maju ke depan murid-muridnya sambil tersenyum antusias dan berkacak pinggang penuh dengan semangat.

Do Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, guru olahraganya tampak berbeda hari ini.

Kai memasanng wajah curiga, guru olahraga yang selalu tampak sangar itu hari ini terlihat terlalu 'manis' karena senyum yang tersungging terlalu lebar diwajah sangarnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri cuek, ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan yang bukan urusannya.

"Well, kalian tahu 'kan? Sebentar lagi akan diadakan lomba olahraga antar sekolah. Aku diberi penghargaan untuk menjadi mentor anak-anak yang sudah terpilih tersebut," katanya memberi jeda, biar terkesan lebih dramatis.

"Tiga anak beruntung dari kelas kalian terpilih untuk mengikuti lomba ini, orang-orang tersebut adalah…"

Guru tersebut kembali memberi jeda lagi, benar-benar niat membuat anak-anak SD didepannya penasaran, walaupun sebenarnya anak-anak SD tersebut malah tidak mengerti apa yang sang guru ucapkan. Like hell! Mereka 'kan masih SD, dan untuk bicara dengan anak SD setidaknya gunakanlah kalimat yang singkat dan jelas agar mereka (bocah-bocah itu) mengerti.

"Kepada Choi Kyuhyun, Kim Jong In dan Do Kyungsoo, selamat! Kalian yang akan terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah," katanya sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

_**Apa?**_

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya belum percaya.

_**Eh… i-ini… beneran nih?**_

Kai melongo, siap-siap protes.

_**What? Dengan kotoran seperti mereka?**_

Kyungsoo meringis jijik.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak mau dengan dia!" ujar mereka berbarengan sambil saling menunjuk satu samalain.

Sang guru hanya terus tersenyum-senyum sambil mengelus ujung dagunya, sok serius.

"Wah… belum-belum kalian sudah memperlihatkan kekompakan kalian," katanya _error_, membuat Kai, Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo _sweatdrop_ dan membuka mulut masing-masing lumayan lebar karena terlalu _shock_.

Wass!

Wess!

Woss!

Bisik-bisik itu terdengar rusuh menyambangi indera pendengaran mereka.

"Mereka… mana mungkin menang," ujar seorang bocah lelaki berbisik pada teman disebelahnya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Kau tahu 'kan betapa tidak akurnya mereka?" ujar yang lain.

"Tentu saja, mereka adalah kelompok yang paling berpeluang kecil untuk menang. Mereka pasti kalah!"

Kesal.

Urat kesal dileher Kai terlihat ketika mendengar bisikan itu. Apa katanya tadi? _**'Tidak mungkin menang heh?'**_, seringai itu tercetak dibibir Kai. Tangannya terkepal erat menahan marah.

Kesal.

Kyuhyun melotot pada anak-anak yang menghinanya barusan. Apa? _**'Tidak akan menang?' **_Choi Khyuhyun yang hebat tidak akan menang katanya? Sialan! Gigi geraham Kyuhyun menggertak menahan amarah.

Kesal.

Ka-kalah? Ap-apa? _**KALAH KATANYA**_? Sialan! Grrr~~ kurang ajar sekali mereka, men-_judge_-nya sembarangan! Kyungsoo melempar _death glare_ kekuatan penuhnya pada boca-bocah bermulut busuk disana, bocah yang sudah menghina mereka bertiga.

"Kurang ajar! Mereka menghina kita," ujar Kai berkata geram, menatap Kyungsoo dan Kyuhyun bergantian, mencari pembelaan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu… kita harus menang dalam perlombaan itu…" Kai berkata lagi, penuh dengan ambisi besar disetiap pengucapan kata yang dilontarkannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum setan, mengangguk antusias.

"Kita harus menang! Untuk membungkam mulut-mulut busuk itu," katanya, menggeram penuh emosi.

Kyuhyun terkekeh setan, penuh dengan aura berbahaya.

"Menang wajib hukumnya! Kita buktikan pada mereka itu bahwa _**'orang yang berpeluang paling kecil untuk menang seperti kita'**_ bisa menjadi juara pertama dalam lomba nanti!" katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

Mereka dua saling lempar pandang. Bukan, tatapan itu bukan _death glare_… tapi, sebuah senyum penuh makna dengan aura berbahaya, yang membuat bocah-bocah yang berbisik-bisik tadi langsung menjauh beberapa meter dari Kyuhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo karena pancaran radiasi aura menakutkan yang dikeluarkan tiga rival tersebut.

Senyum.

Senyum.

Senyum.

Senyum lebar itu semakin melebar, membentuk sebuah seringai yang begitu menyeramkan terlukis diwajah-wajah polos anak SD itu. Kyuhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja sama untuk memenangkan perlombaan ini!

**To Be Continue**

**Notes : **Maaf… saya belum bisa publish WAM sekarang hehehe. WAM (We Are Marry?) masih diketik setengah, begitupun My Paparazzi. Tunggu ya! :) *info lewat. As usual, word akan bertambah seiring bertambahnya chapter.

**Nah, FF ini gimana? Konyol 'kah? Aneh 'kah? Parah 'kah? Gaje? Pengen komentar? Silahkan koment kalau gak keberatan. :)**

**Wanna review?**


End file.
